Christmas Eve
by ItsJustMarty
Summary: Changed to a one-shot. Put together for the holidays. Detailed description inside, AU. LuckyShipping. Romance, Drama, the good stuff.


The first is LuckyShipping(Red x Blue[girl]), I'll try & do one for each shipping I support(singles, as in; consisting of one character & then the other). In this first story, Red & Blue's families are deceased & now feeling extremely lonely on Christmas Eve, they run into one another & the story progresses from there, in their desperate attempt at finding something to take the hurt away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Beauty of the Snow**

Christmas Eve. Everybody was home with family, except him. Red walked down near the side of the virtually deserted asphalt road. Listening to the sound of the snow crunching under his black snow boots. He wore black gloves with two red stripes running horizontally around the palms and back hand areas, and a very dark green to the point of being almost black buttoned up to his neck jacket, and a dark black chocker scarf. He also wore his usual hat (worn in the FRLG saga), and blue jeans, darker than what he usually wore. He had no family, and all of his friends were with theirs. He never had a family. How he became the person he is today without a family to influence, discipline, raise, and teach him, is a mystery to all but himself and possibly his oldest Pokemon Poliwrath. But it was at this time more than ever that he wanted one. He usually spent each Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at home with his Pokemon or walking out in the snow. He gazed at it, he had always found it so beautiful. A pure white that shined with the glistening glow of the primary colors of light, red, blue, and green. The fact brought three names to mind, his own name, of course, Green who was with his Grandpa, the good Prof. Oak, and his sister, Daisy. And the last name that came to mind was Blue.

"I wonder what she's doing." He thought, and then something caught his eye, "Speak of the angel." He mumbled.

There she was, in the same street he was in, standing under a street light, staring up in it's direction, although supposedly she was just looking up at the sky. She wore her typical hat (FRLG saga), a dark yet visibly green "Santa style" coat, dark red mittens, a striped dark pink and hot pink scarf, blue jeans, and Christmas red snow boots in a nice looking design.

"What is she doing here?" He thought.

He walked up to her as she stared blankly into the sky and it's falling snow.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" He asked her when he was within hearing distance.

She turned her head a little, to face him without a change of expression with half open eyes and a sympathetically dead look in those eyes. Her chocolate brown hair dangled down off the side of head. She didn't answer him. She just looked for a second and turned back to the stars.

"It's late and cold, shouldn't you be inside?" He asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

She still didn't answer him.

"Please say something." He pleaded.

He hated seeing her unhappy. This time she turned her head completely into a normal position looking at him with the same expression.

"Shouldn't _you_ be inside?" She replied.

"I'm just out here for comfort." He said, "I need comfort around this time considering everyone else is with their…" He stopped himself at the realization he had just come to.

"Now you have my answer." She said, and then turned back to look at the sky again, like it was calling.

"It never gets any easier does it?" He said.

"You would know." She said.

Blue's parents died looking for her, and only she of all their friends knew that Red's parents were shot by a mugger when he was at home being babysat. He told her once trying to comfort her. She was fifteen when she found out her parents were gone, and Red was nine when his parents were killed. They had no other known family. That made them akin. No family. Red remained silent, not knowing what to say. He remembered how he had gotten into a fight with his parents and told them he hated them that night. That wasn't true, he loved them, but he said some very horrible things to them. He just wanted to tell them he loved them, he wanted to know if they would be proud of him, he was only nine, he wanted them to be there for him, to help him through hard times, to hold his hand when he was scared, to give him advice when he was lost. But no matter how many times he tried, no matter how many times he closed his eyes or wished it differently, all he could see was the cold dead faces of his parents. A saddening image considering they were his parents and the mere image of the frozen lifeless corpses in itself was very frightening.

He was losing feeling in his limbs. He usually cried when he thought this hard about it. But for a reason he didn't understand, he didn't want to look like he was weaker than she was. What did he care what Blue thought of it. It was perfectly okay to be upset about it, but he just focused on that.

"I… Wish there was something I could do to help you, to change things but." He honestly didn't know where he was going with that statement.

"Maybe you should be more worried about yourself." She said, turning back to him again.

"I'm used to it." He told her.

"So am I." She replied.

"Yeah but this is the first time knowing they're…" He began.

She turned her head somewhat toward the ground in front of her. She then closed her eyes with her eyebrows folding backwards, and a tear quickly fell down the side of her cheek. Red noticed and became very worried and upset.

"Oh no, Blue I didn't mean to make you cry." He started.

"It's not you Red. I just wanted to see them for so long." She said, lightly crying.

Red didn't like to see her cry. Somehow, she was less pretty when she cried. He liked to see her happy. She was always so beautiful, especially when she was happy. She was still pretty when she cried but less so. Red walked up to her, a look of sorrow and worry was about him. His teeth just barely showing as his mouth hung open. He held his arm out a little ways, unsure of what to do to cheer her up. She couldn't see as her eyes were shut.

"I don't know what to do." She quietly etched through her tears and cracking, crying voice.

Red recognized this pain all to well. And his own eyes watered.

He slammed them shut and he whispered silently, "Damn it Red don't cry."

He didn't think Blue could hear him but she did. She looked directly at him. Her jaw closed but her lips open. She saw his distressed face while he desperately tried to fight back the tears, but there was nothing happy he could think of. Blue could barely keep herself from bawling.

"How do you get through it?" She asked still in tears but at the same time looking sympathetic.

Red's eyes opened, still moist, he looked like something soul breaking had just happened in front of him. When they were closed, all he could see was his parents and the image of a bloody gun. He no longer had any control over himself. His emotions grabbed a strong hold over him.

And he said with a very broken expression, "I don't. I just walk on Christmas until the part of me that brings back the pain and the memories is dead, frozen in the snow."

"But you still manage to be happy, I'm a mess, you have to know something." Blue slipped out as the tears continued to fall, making her face and in reaction, her whole body very cold.

He looked at her, and then ducked his head down, "Please don't cry." He uttered.

She looked, star struck and unsure at him.

"I can't take it." He said very quietly, without lifting his head up, "Please don't."

Her tears kept falling, "I… I can't."

She continued to sob for a few seconds and then turned to try and run, hoping to abandon the sorrow. But when Red saw her run he caught her. She had only made it three steps as Red and Green both had ninja like speed from their training under "Kimberly".

"Now what do you want!?!" She yelled, nearly blinded by the tears, leaving her temporarily narrow sighted.

"I… I don't know." Red said back under his breath, "As pathetic as it may sound, it's always just me on Christmas Eve. I guess, I don't… I don't want to be alone. I don't like to see you cry."

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do!" She screamed slamming her eyes shut and bawling.

"You tell me, I've looked so long for the answer to that one. And I never found it. How do you possibly expect me to know that now? I can't make it better!" He replied.

That was the last Blue could take, "…I thought you understood me…" And with that, she fell to the ground on her knees and she cried into her hands.

It only ripped Red apart inside. He looked at her, depressed, saddened, and oddly enough, heartbroken. Why heartbroken? How much did he care for this girl? Completely broken, the words echoed in his head, "I thought you understood me". He was immobilized as all of his strength went into unsuccessfully holding back the tears. They escaped his eyes, and the sound of a sob would escape his mouth a few times, afraid to move as not to let it out. He went numb.

And he heard Blue quietly utter through her tears; "I wanna go home…" A sad gist as she had no real home to go to.

Red felt so bad his literal heart started to ache. As if it was possible. It felt just like bad heartburn (In the heart, some people get it in the stomach) but much more emotional. He wasn't angry but he still had a look of uncontrollable rage on his teary face looking down at the girl.

Next thing he knew, he knelt down and grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her violently three times while he yelled; "Stop crying! Stop it!"

Blue looked at him, astonished, deeply hurt, and oddly enough, heartbroken. How could he be so cruel? Does he expect her to just switch to happy go lucky all in an instant? Didn't he even remotely understand her pain? How could he be so heartless? She noticed the numerous tears coming down off of his face. It was enough to make her not speak to him, but she felt worse and worse by the second.

"Stop it now!" He began losing control, "Stop it. Please stop. I don't, I can't, I didn't, I, it hurts, I…" He was unable to speak as the tears fell more rapidly and his expression changed to one of overwhelming sorrow, "I… I wanted." He closed his eyes knowing he would just see the horrific image again.

He didn't say another word. He just let go and began crying beyond the point of showing all weakness. He held his arms up to himself as if he was not only emotionally shattered, but freezing cold as well, and Blue realized why he wanted her to be happy. Because then at least one of them would be. She watched him sob and now became sadder than ever. She realized that they were both so alone in the world. And she cried again, but this time she hugged Red tightly and cried while leaning into him. They cried together, Red's head hung over Blue's and they kept at it. It'd be pathetic if it wasn't so sad. After some time, they managed to calm themselves, and Red had somewhere along the lines started hugging her back. Red's half open exhausted eyes looked down at the girl, her eyes were closed and she just laid the side of her head on his torso, and her eyebrows still bended backwards to make a sad expression. Red was wiping her tears away with his gloved left thumb, forgetting his own wet face. After he had wiped away most of the tears from her face, her brow folded back into it's normal place. Red let a very small smile emerge. Looks like he was able to make her feel better after all.

"Feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks Red." She replied, "I just…" Her expression went sad again, "Didn't want to be alone."

Red noticed and thought only to say the first thing that came to mind, "Stop. Just don't think about it." He said.

"It's hard." She told him.

"I know." He said, "Sure, you're alone, but so am I. I'm alone. All the people I care about are with their families. I can't have that anymore. And I can't be with them."

Blue tightened her grip.

"The only thing that ever even remotely gave me comfort was the beauty of the snow. I was always alone."

Another pesky tear got out of Blue's eye. Red naturally wiped it away, prompting her to open her eyes, and look at him.

"But now, at least for the moment." He started, looking down at her, "We have eachother. And that way, we're not alone anymore."

She looked him with a look of silent satisfaction, "Thank you Red." She whispered. Red had always been so nice to her. From day one of their friendship. And she smiled, "Thank you so so much."

Red had finally regained the happy face he usually had, "Now there's the smile I love to see."

Blue kept smiling, with a light, barely noticeable blush, while ducking her head down into her coat out of bashfulness. To Red, and to all but Red especially, she was always so pretty. When she was happy, she was beautiful. She made his heart pound. Red had once called her "the single sexiest thing I've ever seen". Now they just smiled at eachother.

"Together?" Blue said, cutely and hopefully.

Red looked at her happily and replied; "Together."

She hugged him, finally feeling warm inside. And in embrace, they kept warm by sharing body heat. Red moved his hands to her cheeks and turned her head up to face him.

"Blue." He began.

"Yes Red?" She said, half curiously half like she was hoping for something.

"I-… You know I like you…" He went on.

"Mmhm." She said, without a significant change in tone or expression.

"I-I mean really like you…"

She didn't seem to catch his drift.

"Like, a lot." He said.

She still didn't follow.

"Like, 'like-like'." He tried to explain.

She didn't catch on, or at least pretended not to.

"…Love…" He tried to say again, looking down and turning red.

"O-Oh…" She understood, 'at least' by now, "Um, R-Red. You mean."

"I… I think, I love you. Kinda." Red said.

Love was a powerful word. But he just couldn't seem to explain the concept of "like" to her. Which was weird. Normally _he's _the clueless one. They looked at eachother. One can't really explain their expressions.

Eventually Blue spoke up, "You… You love me?" She said.

"Y-yeah." He said.

"You-… Do you really…" She moved a bit forward and put her hands on the ground to support her and keep her from falling on the ground, "Mean that?..." She asked.

Red took a second to answer, he looked very calm, "…I always have…"

She looked up at him, as he was taller. And then she slowly yet unexpectedly leaned more and more forward. And she fell on top of him, knocking him over and kissed him. Red was absolutely stunned.

Once she stopped, she only lifted her head up slightly and then said; "I… I love you too Red… I just never realized it."

Red suddenly went from stunned to calm and pulled her into another kiss. Their eyes closed, but this time Red didn't see the frightful image. Instead all he saw was her beautiful face. They knew then that they would never be alone again. They would be together. It was quite possibly their first real Christmas miracle. It had been a while before they pulled away. They were only thankful for the fact that road was mostly deserted on Christmas. When Red tried to stand, he lifted Blue up and carried her in his arms. She blushed a deep crimson, yet it only took a second for her to smile despite the obvious shade of red. Red brought her up high enough for her head to meet his. She did a type of "nuzzle nose" action when she got close enough to his face. It was peaceful. She playfully took off his hat and held it in her hand. He just smiled and held his head close to hers and they let their eyes shut. They remained that way for about 2 seconds or so, and then Red lifted his head up as to get a good glimpse of her. She looked at him and realized just how tired and chilly she was. She rest her head on Red, still smiling as she held her deep, dark blue eyes closed. Red looked graciously at the angel he was holding in his hands. And then he began to walk.

"Best Christmas I've ever had…" She whispered so silently only he could've heard her.

"Merry Christmas Blue." Red said.

"Merry Christmas Red." She replied.

Simultaneously, they both said; "I love you."

"The one thing more beautiful than the snow." Red said, referring to the woman he held tightly.

Blue smiled, filled with so much happiness. And now, each Christmas, and all year round, they would be together, have eachother, never be alone. They were all the family they were ever going to need.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, one down, God knows how many more to go. I'm working hard so pardon me if I don't have much to say. Until then, Adios.


End file.
